metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Centipede
The Elder Centipede (or the Sea Worm) is the fourth boss of Metal Slug 6. Boss Synopsis Most of the attacks aren't really that hard to dodge, but the Elder Centipede will be constantly changing position, so be ready for a difficult fight. When it appears, depending on the difficulty, it will start off by spitting about 3 to 8 acid spit projectiles at the player, so go underneath its head to avoid these. Get away when it stops, though, as it will begin to spiral in a circle off the screen and kill the player if caught in the middle. It will reappear on the right, spiraling towards the player. Jump on to its body to avoid being skewered by its head. The Elder Centipede floats upright and fires a few more acid spit shots at the player. It then twists his entire body around, causing razor sharp wind to appear around each segment. A well timed jump avoids this. Again, it will spiral in a circle, so the player must make sure to not be stuck in the middle. It reappears the left side, and will spit a trail of acid spits which goes up and down the stage. Hide under the Big Shiee to avoid this. After this, its just repeats until half of its health remains and starts to combust. When it's flaming, it will spiral around the center, firing five energy blasts at the player. Just dodge over these or shoot them, and finish it off. If the Slug Flyer is still available, this battle is made easier/harder depending on the player's skill as the Elder Centipede will spit its acid much faster. Other Appearances The Elder Centipede appears in Metal Slug Attack in the Extra Ops "Task Force 2nd" sharing a similar moveset as in the original game but is unable to generate razor sharp wind on its body. It also possesses the ability to weaken the attacks of enemies and lower their resistance to other attacks, causing them to take more damage than usual while also receiving less damage itself. Since the Elder Centipede now fights on land, it moves by dragging itself partially buried through the ground. The Elder Centipede is further mentioned as an unaffiliated unit (not with the Invaders). The micro-organisms on its body contain an extremely deadly virus that weakens opponents (hence its skills in-game). Trivia *Concept art for the Elder Centipede, labeled the Sea Worm, had its entire body resemble an actual worm. Its inner mouth was able to extend to snatch up the player characters, and the end of its tail would've released flying drones. *The Elder Centipede is reminiscent of the Sandworms of Arrakis from the classic sci-fi novel series Dune. Both are also formidable. *The Worm Mecha from Metal Slug 7/''XX'' resembles the Elder Centipede in terms of movement and the ability to move its separate body parts. *It is currently unknown if the Elder Centipede is a combination of a mutated animal and a machine. This is evidenced by the creature showing smoke emanating from its body after it has been heavily damaged, and that more smoke spews out after its scales become damaged and chipped-off after suffering heavy fire. *The ship present before the boss fight resembles the Big Shiee but without its weapons. It is believed that the Big Shiee was attacked by the Elder Centipede. Gallery Sea Worm.jpg|The Elder Centipede spinning its segments. Sea_Worm.png|The Elder Centipede coming out from the sea. Sea worm.png|Elder Centipede's sprite in Metal Slug Attack.